Starfire's Dilemma
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Starfire has been captured by the Brotherhood of Evil! And every male villain is being a pervert! Poor Star. Read and Review, now with alternate scenarios! :D Rated T for perverts, language
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherhood of Evil's Lair**

"_Attention. My comrades." _The Brain declared, his synthetic voice echoing around the hall, where all the gathered villains awaited this latest speech. _"I am pleased. To say. That we have. Successfully. Captured one. Of the Teen Titans."_

The villains all cheered at the prospect of one of the core Titans in their grasp.

But the question was-

"WHICH ONE?"

_"Villains. Of the Brotherhood. Of Evil." _The Brain drawled, Mallah, Rouge and Immortus standing by the jar-thing, as a wall behind the quartet opened, revealing a cell. _"I present. Our captive."_

Within this cell, tied up, gagged, helpless, was none other then the Titan, Starfire.

The alien was struggling pitifully against her bonds, mighty ropes designed to restrain her limbs in such her strength couldn't be used. Her arms were tied behind her back, the arms also tied to her torso. Her legs were also tied together by the ankles and the thighs, the rope joined both to each other and the rope around her arms, which all joined at a diamond-shape just below her chest, the bottom of this diamond from the ropes around her legs, which actually stretched in between her thighs, the sides of the diamond from the arm bonds and the top from two threads from her shoulders, in between her breasts.

Best of all, there was a ball gag in her mouth, the black strap wrapped round the lower part of her head.

In short, every villain with a Y chromosome just had their dreams come true.

The exotic, beautiful, sexy Starfire, in such a kinkily trapped position, her emerald eyes shining with fear, completely helpless.

The uproar was absolutely tremendous, all the males practically jumping for joy, shrieking with delight, the females looking very annoyed with their comrades antics.

Control Freak was struggling to plug up a monstrous nosebleed, Red X was cheering like no other, the males of the Hive Five were high-fiving each other in triumph, Dr Light was drooling, Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload discussing with each other cheerfully, Ding Dong Daddy was going "YEE-HA!"

In short, every male was thrilled.

Oh, greatest joys!

"Methinks zat ze villains are pleased." Mallah stated, the other two nodding in agreement, as the Brain watched this in amusement, before turning to face the whimpering alien.

_"You see. Starfire. Your fate. Lies in our hands. We may do to you. Whatever. We please."_

Starfire whimpered again, as the male villains started shouting:

Control Freak: "OMG! I gotta get a picture of this!"

Johnny Rancid: "Sick! This is totally awesome!"

Mammoth: "This is the best day of my life!"

Red X: "I love the Brotherhood!"

Punk Rocker: "SWEET!"

Billy Numerous: "This be the greatest thing ever!"

Hell, even Overload: _"I will shock her world!"_

Rouge snorted in disgust. "Filthy males. I vould think sat zat ze girl deserves better zen zis pathetic bunch."

Starfire nodded in panicked agreement.

One of the villains, Punk Rocker heard this and instantly shouted in retaliation: "Shut up, Frenchie! That girl needs a real man like me!"

Rouge punched him unconscious: "Uncouth bastard."

The other villains, the female ones, were also shouting, though this was in anger at such disregard to a member of their gender:

"Shut up, you perverts! You all make me sick!"

"Geez, no wonder she fights you lot!"

"Dumb-asses!"

The males were about to retort, when the Brain interrupted all of them:

_"Fools. She is merely. Bait. For the other Titans."_

Every male groaned in unhappiness.

Control Freak: "C'mon! At least let me take her on a date or something!"

Red X: "A babe like that needs a real man! Like me!"

See-More: "At least lemme use my X-ray vision!"

Everyone else: "X-RAY VISION? GIVE IT HERE!"

The villains were instantly upon See-More, trying to get his helmet. The Cyclops was only saved by Kyd Wykkyd teleporting him to safety.

The quartet watched the bitching villains with annoyance.

"Idiots." Mallah grunted. "It does not take X-ray vision to know she's got one fine-ass body."

Brain stared at Mallah. "_Monsieur Mallah. I did not know. You had it. In you."_

"Screw those damn comics!" Mallah snapped. "I want this hot piece of alien ass in my room NOW!"

Starfire whimpered and renewed her struggling.

"What, so the monkey gets all the fun?" Johnny Rancid bitched. "That's freaking _bestiality_, man! Not cool!"

"Screw you all, I'll just teleport in there and have her right here, right now!" Red X shouted, but he was promptly eaten by Plasmus before he could teleport. The giant sludge spat out the thief, then said something in his gooey speak, which Overload translated:

_"Plasmus says that Plasmus will show hot chick about tentacle sex." _The electric fiend stated, before continuing _"But Overload can zap her into orgasm right now! Watch!"_

Starfire let out a muffled shriek as Overload approached, but the mass of energy was forced back by Cinderblock. Private H.I.V.E then yelled:

"I can have that babe moaning for me in seconds, sir!"

"Yeah, seconds! That's how long you'd last, you pussy!" Red X sneered. Private H.I.V.E punched him in the face.

"At least I'm not a Robin rip-off, you douche!"

"Who needs technology?" Gizmo shouted, before pointing as his pants. "I got the biology to have her screaming for more!"

"Yeah, more time, because y'all wouldn't last in her for a millisecond!" Billy Numerous taunted. "Me, I can make her airtight in the best way!"

Kyd Wykkyd signed something. No-one understood him, except Starfire, who perked up in relief.

Cardiac was waving his tentacles around, a clear sign of what he would do if he could.

Atlas was shouting: "Atlas will have that hot piece of flesh begging for him!"

Katarou retorted: "Stupid robot! What would you do? Show her wires? I shall have her for myself, for I am a true warrior!"

"A lame one! You don't even have powers!"

The male villains started arguing again, as the females shook their heads in disgust.

Brain sighed, before speaking to Starfire: _"Perhaps I should. Have captured. Raven. First. You are too. Sexy. For your own. Good."_

The alien glared at him, before shouting something at him. No-one understood what she said because the ball gag muffled her, but they assumed it was swear words.

Rouge sniggered: "I believe she just owned you, Brain."

_"Shut up."_

**Author's Notes: Oh No's! Poor Starfire has been captured by the villains! And they're all freaking perverts!**

**If you wanna know how Starfire is tied up, type "Starfire" into Deviant-Art. Look around until you see one titled: "Starfire Stifled." That's how she's currently gagged.**

**Kyd Wykkyd has the best chance with her. He signed: _"She is a respected lady. We must treat her with respect and listen to what she wants."_**

**Good ol' Kyd Wykkyd, not being a pervert :D**

**Anyway, send in reviews! You can also request what you wanna see next chapter. Perhaps Red X stealing the X-ray vision, or even freaking Ternion trying to turn Star on. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brotherhood of Evil's secret Lair**

To say Starfire was currently unhappy was like saying that Robin was uptight.

She was plain _miserable._

Here she was, tied up, gagged, captured, by the terrible enemy known as the Brotherhood of Evil.

And worst of all, practically every male villain (Save for Warp, Cinderblock and Fang... but that's all) was commencing in the flirting with her.

_Oh, why was I so foolish as to think Robin would have normally asked me to journey to a village of creepiness on my own? _Starfire thought sadly _But instead it was that Madame Rogue and the very large gorilla. Oh, why was I so foolish? Why couldn't I defeat both of them?..._

Meanwhile, the villains in the room (except the females) were discussing excitedly about their new prize.

"Adonis deserves the cutie." The mech-wielder bragged, the front of his chest moving up and down like pecs. "For Adonis is the greatest!"

"No way, man!" Control Freak snapped. "I totally earn the right to get with her! After all, I am the coolest of all of you!"

"You're about as cool as a turd." Atlas snapped. "Atlas earns her, for Atlas once captured her as well as three other Titans!"

"And got your metallic behind given to you by Cyborg." Katarou pointed out. "Surely, a noble warrior such as myself shall earn this exquisite prize!"

"My ass!" Red X snapped. "She needs a real man, like me!"

"You're as about a real man as robo-ass here!" Control Freak retorted.

"No, you silly ducks." Mad Mod jeered. "A sweet little lady like that needs the sweet British touch!"

"_Sacre bleu!" _Andre Leblanc jeered _"_You are all _le fools! _I will have her begging for _moi_! Since I come from Paris, the city of _le love!_

Meanwhile, while the other villains were arguing, the Hive Five had wandered over to the cage to get a closer look at the Tamaranean. It was quite a sight, to say the least. Starfire was tied up and gagged well, in a very kinky way. It was arousing, to say the least.

"Hey, pretty lady!" Billy Numerous greeted, sniggering as Starfire whimpered. "Nice to see ya'! Been way too long-"

"-Since we last had a chat!" A second Billy sniggered.

"We're glad that you're here with us!" Mammoth cheered.

"I hope you didn't forget about See-More's good ol' X-ray vision!" See-More chuckled, all five of them (Counting Billy as the fifth despite his duplication) laughing as Starfire let out panicked, muffled shrieks and struggled to cover herself up by bending down so her chest would be hidden by her legs. But the rope restraining her was too strong and she was forced to stay in her upright kneel.

The Five Hive continued laughing, until Rouge came over and declared:

"While I understand you have no chance of ze "Getting any", your annoying ze prisoner annoys me as vell. Go away!"

The Five quickly beat a retreat, as Rouge sauntered back to the Brain, whom spoke to Mallah:

_"Monsieur Mallah. I never expected. You had. Such feelings. For the alien."_

"She is a fine piece of ass, Master. One cannot blame me."

"Yeah! She's freaking hot!"

"She's like a goddess made flesh!"

"Adonis will rev her up like never before!"

"I'll have her moaning easily!"

"_Sacre bleu! _You are fools to think you can compare with _moi _in _le skills of love!"_

Starfire whimpered. Why did all these bad guys flirt with her? It was scary and she did not like it. Why couldn't they all leave her alone-

Wait! One of the bars seemed to be weak!

Slowly, so none of the arguing villains would notice, she shot out her eye beam to hack at the bar. Thankfully, the weak metal gave away easily and Starfire managed to knee-crawl her tied up form out of the gap she had made.

Good job she was thin.

Unfortunately, just as she managed to get onto her toes to jump away from the cage, her tied up body easy to tip over if she wasn't careful, Cinderblock noticed her escape and shouted out to the others in his rocky roar.

Thankfully, she managed to get though the automatic door conveniently located nearby. Hopping away, she heard the villains screeching stuff like:

"NO! HOW COULD SHE ESCAPE?"

"I loved her! Why did she leave me?"

"I want her back!"

"Stop crying, you pussies! Everyone, after her!"

Starfire let out a muffled squeak (Damn this ball gag) as she heard the pounding footsteps behind her, hopping as fast as she could without tripping.

The chase was on!

**Author's Notes: Starfire managed to escape, to some degree, but the villains are after her!**

**Can Starfire escape? Or will she end up captured again?**

**I dunno. Why u asking me?**

**Anyway, question: At the end of chapter 3, one villain will finally catch Star. But who? Vote for which villain should get her. Will it be Kyd Wykkyd? Adonis? Katarou? Or even Plasmus? 0_0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Do me a MASSIVE favour. If you read this story, please, PLEASE review my other one, called A Star in Gotham! I desperately want some feedback for that story. So please, help an author out :)**

**Brotherhood of Evil's Lair**

Starfire hopped along on her toes as fast as she could, the binding rope greatly hampering her, though she managed to keep her balance.

Unfortunately, the sound of pounding feet after her was not encouraging. She could move fast, but they, unhampered, would move much faster then she. As well as the fact some of them could teleport and other such abilities. Oh, where were her friends to save her?

Oh, this lair was a secret one.

Well, like before, she would escape on her own, and take down as many villains as she could. Passing through a door to her left, then one to her right, Starfire realised that this whole place was one big maze! How would she ever find her way out?

Unfortunately, someone found her first.

It was Private H.I.V.E, flanked by Andre Leblanc.

"Stop right there, little lady! That is an order!"

Starfire glared at them

BOOM!

Malchior was searching around, following a bragging Adonis, wondering if the Brain would mind the dragon eating the mech-loving jerk-off, when a wall smashed open in front of them. The dragon reared back in slight shock when the dust cleared, revealing an unconscious Andre Leblanc, whom had crashed into a now equally unconscious Adonis.

"Stupid humans..." The dragon grunted, before lowering his head to the hole in the wall.

He quickly realised that there were seven holes through a series of walls. Evidently, the foolish Frenchman had been smashed through them all.

_Impressive, _the dragon thought, as Private H.I.V.E suddenly flew by, smashing through the eighth wall, _even when bound and gagged, the alien fights on. Much more feisty then Raven was. Huh, I have a thing for the feisty ones. Nice._

Meanwhile, other villains had been drawn in by the defeat of two of their number, but the alien was missing. As they split in different directions, none of them noticed the alien hiding behind a large crate. When Malchior walked by and moved on, Starfire quickly leapt out of hiding and hopped the other way, hoping to find another door to get out of this-

WHACK!

The unlucky alien was suddenly hit from behind. Crashing to the ground, she turned to see a cocky Katarou.

"Excellent! I have you all to myself, girl!" The warrior bragged, moving forward-

Only to smash to the floor as the alien swept her bound legs out, taking out his own limbs. As he leapt to his feet, Starfire aimed her bound hands from behind her back at him, the hands glowing green-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three down, a whole Glorrk-load to go...

Of course, the noise had drawn in the villains. The Hive Five were the next on the scene, in time to see the alien hopping away from a unconscious, thoroughly fried Katarou.

"She went that way!" Mammoth cried, as See-More activated his X-ray villain.

The Cyclops saw the alien hopping away down another corridor through the walls. "Mammoth, that way!"

The big brute promptly smashed through the walls, while Kyd Wykkyd teleported away to intercept the Tamaranean.

Starfire was hopping along frantically, when Kyd appeared in front of her. Letting out a muffled squeak of horror, she turned round-

Only for Mammoth to burst through the wall in front of her, followed by Gizmo, Billy Numerous and See-More.

"End of the line, baby!" Mammoth jeered.

"You're coming with us!" Gizmo hollered.

Starfire glared at them, before suddenly flipping backwards, her bound legs stretching as far as they could go to kick Kyd Wykkyd, whom managed to dodge this attack in time.

The Hive Five lunged forward to capture the alien, but they didn't count on the monstrous Plasmus suddenly attacking, smashing aside the quintet to catch Starfire himself, only to be knocked back slightly by her eye beams. The Hive Five did not appreciate the blob's sneak attack, so they turned their attention to him, attacking the sludge creature for interrupting their own capture.

Starfire quickly hopped away from the fighters. Malchior promptly turned round the corner, having heard the commotion- Only for the alien to leapt up and head-butt the dragon so hard his neck cracked disturbingly. Malchior whimpered in pain as his neck bones ached from the blow, the dragon struggling to realign them as Starfire hopped off.

Eventually, she came to a storage room (After beating the crap out of an unlucky Control Freak with the good ol' knee in the genitals)

Hiding there, the alien pondered on how to get out of this place. Perhaps she should just smash her way out. After all, she could easily do it. But the villains would hear her and be upon her in seconds. She had-

"Hello, cutie."

The Tamaranean both flinched and growled as the cocky voice of Red X filled her ears.

"Look at you." The thief chuckled. "Tied up, gagged, but still fighting on. Nice. I like my girls to be feisty."

The thief bent down in front of the alien, smirking behind his mask.

"You're one exquisite jewel, cutie. Better then any old gem or whatever. I'm surprised that douche bag, Robin, hasn't already got you as his girlfriend yet. Oh well, his loss. I'll be glad to have you as my girlfriend. What do ya' say?"

Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that."

BAM!

Overload was wandering around, when Red X crashed through a wall. Sensing the prizes electronic pulses, Overload moved in, to find the alien attempting to head-butt her way through a wall.

"_Cease your escape, so Overload can overload your pleasure nerves!" _The electric fiend snickered, but was promptly stopped when Starfire's head-butting burst some water pipes. The liquid sprayed onto the unlucky fiend, forcing him back, as Starfire smashed her way out of the lair. Eventually, she found some sharp edges, which she used to finally, _finally, _cut the ropes holding her!

Freedom at last!

However, the sounds of an epic brawl and perverted lines signalled that the villains were outside. So, she turned to run-

Only for her to suddenly be knocked to the floor by Kyd Wykkyd.

Starfire was ready though, with her limbs free, ripping the ball gag from her mouth and throwing it at the teleporter, whom dodged it. The ball gag flew on, smashing into the head of an unlucky Red X, whom had just teleported into the room, knocking the unlucky thief out instantly.

Starfire then braced herself to fight Kyd Wykkyd-

Only for a wave of darkness to wash over her, to be replaced by the fresh grass of a field.

Starfire looked around in confusion, as Kyd Wykkyd smiled pleasantly at her, before signing something.

Thankfully, Starfire understood sign language and saw that Kyd had said:

_"I wasn't impressed by those perverts. Plus, the lady villains will like me more for this. So, you're free to go."_

Starfire eye's widened in surprise, before she squealed in happiness and swept the teleporter into a massive hug.

**"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU HAVE SAVED MY INNOCENCE AND I SHALL MAKE SURE THAT WHEN THE TITANS WIN, YOU WON'T GO TO JAIL!"**

Kyd Wykkyd felt his internal organs rupture at her strength. When she finally released him, he took a few minutes to recuperate, before giving her the thumbs up and teleporting back to the Brotherhood's Lair.

Starfire was finally free from the perverts! Thanks to Kyd Wykkyd, she was safe at last from any perverts!

"_Hola, senorita Starfire!"_

The alien turned to see none other then Mas y Menos, both twins staring from her tanned thighs, to her short skirt, to her ample chest (They stared at that longest), to her beautiful eyes, and repeating the cycle.

...

...

...

...

Oh well.

At least these perverts were cute.

**End Story! So, Starfire escapes thanks to the non-perverted Kyd Wykkyd, broke Malchior's neck, owned Red X and sprayed Overload!**

**And then Mas y Menos show up :)**

**I hope you liked this little story, 'cause it's all over now!**


	4. Alternate End

**Author's Note: OK, this chapter is an alternate ending to Chapter 3. Rather then have Mas y Menos show up, something else happens...**

**Enjoy!**

**Brotherhood of Evil's Lair**

Starfire hopped along on her toes as fast as she could, the binding rope greatly hampering her, though she managed to keep her balance.

Unfortunately, the sound of pounding feet after her was not encouraging. She could move fast, but they, unhampered, would move much faster then she. As well as the fact some of them could teleport and other such abilities. Oh, where were her friends to save her?

Oh, this lair was a secret one.

Well, like before, she would escape on her own, and take down as many villains as she could. Passing through a door to her left, then one to her right, Starfire realised that this whole place was one big maze! How would she ever find her way out?

Unfortunately, someone found her first.

It was Private H.I.V.E, flanked by Andre Leblanc.

"Stop right there, little lady! That is an order!"

Starfire glared at them

BOOM!

Malchior was searching around, following a bragging Adonis, wondering if the Brain would mind the dragon eating the mech-loving jerk-off, when a wall smashed open in front of them. The dragon reared back in slight shock when the dust cleared, revealing an unconscious Andre Leblanc, whom had crashed into a now equally unconscious Adonis.

"Stupid humans..." The dragon grunted, before lowering his head to the hole in the wall.

He quickly realised that there were seven holes through a series of walls. Evidently, the foolish Frenchman had been smashed through them all.

_Impressive, _ the dragon thought, as Private H.I.V.E suddenly flew by, smashing through the eighth wall, _even when bound and gagged, the alien fights on. Much more feisty then Raven was. Huh, I have a thing for the feisty ones. Nice._

Meanwhile, other villains had been drawn in by the defeat of two of their number, but the alien was missing. As they split in different directions, none of them noticed the alien hiding behind a large crate. When Malchior walked by and moved on, Starfire quickly leapt out of hiding and hopped the other way, hoping to find another door to get out of this-

WHACK!

The unlucky alien was suddenly hit from behind. Crashing to the ground, she turned to see a cocky Katarou.

"Excellent! I have you all to myself, girl!" The warrior bragged, moving forward-

Only to smash to the floor as the alien swept her bound legs out, taking out his own limbs. As he leapt to his feet, Starfire aimed her bound hands from behind her back at him, the hands glowing green-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three down, a whole Glorrk-load to go...

Of course, the noise had drawn in the villains. The Hive Five were the next on the scene, in time to see the alien hopping away from a unconscious, thoroughly fried Katarou.

"She went that way!" Mammoth cried, as See-More activated his X-ray villain.

The Cyclops saw the alien hopping away down another corridor through the walls. "Mammoth, that way!"

The big brute promptly smashed through the walls, while Kyd Wykkyd teleported away to intercept the Tamaranean.

Starfire was hopping along frantically, when Kyd appeared in front of her. Letting out a muffled squeak of horror, she turned round-

Only for Mammoth to burst through the wall in front of her, followed by Gizmo, Billy Numerous and See-More.

"End of the line, baby!" Mammoth jeered.

"You're coming with us!" Gizmo hollered.

Starfire glared at them, before suddenly flipping backwards, her bound legs stretching as far as they could go to kick Kyd Wykkyd, whom managed to dodge this attack in time.

The Hive Five lunged forward to capture the alien, but they didn't count on the monstrous Plasmus suddenly attacking, smashing aside the quintet to catch Starfire himself, only to be knocked back slightly by her eye beams. The Hive Five did not appreciate the blob's sneak attack, so they turned their attention to him, attacking the sludge creature for interrupting their own capture.

Starfire quickly hopped away from the fighters. Malchior promptly turned round the corner, having heard the commotion- Only for the alien to leapt up and head-butt the dragon so hard his neck cracked disturbingly. Malchior whimpered in pain as his neck bones ached from the blow, the dragon struggling to realign them as Starfire hopped off.

Eventually, she came to a storage room (After beating the crap out of an unlucky Control Freak with the good ol' knee in the genitals)

Hiding there, the alien pondered on how to get out of this place. Perhaps she should just smash her way out. After all, she could easily do it. But the villains would hear her and be upon her in seconds. She had-

"Hello, cutie."

The Tamaranean both flinched and growled as the cocky voice of Red X filled her ears.

"Look at you." The thief chuckled. "Tied up, gagged, but still fighting on. Nice. I like my girls to be feisty."

The thief bent down in front of the alien, smirking behind his mask.

"You're one exquisite jewel, cutie. Better then any old gem or whatever. I'm surprised that douche bag, Robin, hasn't already got you as his girlfriend yet. Oh well, his loss. I'll be glad to have you as my girlfriend. What do ya' say?"

Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that."

BAM!

Overload was wandering around, when Red X crashed through a wall. Sensing the prizes electronic pulses, Overload moved in, to find the alien attempting to head-butt her way through a wall.

"_Cease your escape, so Overload can overload your pleasure nerves!" _The electric fiend snickered, but was promptly stopped when Starfire's head-butting burst some water pipes. The liquid sprayed onto the unlucky fiend, forcing him back, as Starfire smashed her way out of the lair. Eventually, she found some sharp edges, which she used to finally, _ finally, _cut the ropes holding her!

Freedom at last!

However, the sounds of an epic brawl and perverted lines signalled that the villains were outside. So, she turned to run-

Only for her to suddenly be knocked to the floor by Kyd Wykkyd.

Starfire was ready though, with her limbs free, ripping the ball gag from her mouth and throwing it at the teleporter, whom dodged it. The ball gag flew on, smashing into the head of an unlucky Red X, whom had just teleported into the room, knocking the unlucky thief out instantly.

Starfire then braced herself to fight Kyd Wykkyd-

Only for a wave of darkness to wash over her, to be replaced by the fresh grass of a field.

Starfire looked around in confusion, as Kyd Wykkyd smiled pleasantly at her, before signing something.

Thankfully, Starfire understood sign language and saw that Kyd had said:

_"I wasn't impressed by those perverts. Plus, the lady villains will like me more for this. So, you're free to go."_

Starfire eye's widened in surprise, before she squealed in happiness and swept the teleporter into a massive hug.

**"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU HAVE SAVED MY INNOCENCE AND I SHALL MAKE SURE THAT WHEN THE TITANS WIN, YOU WON'T GO TO JAIL!"**

Kyd Wykkyd felt his internal organs rupture at her friendly strength, before she released him. Giving him a few minutes to recuperate, Starfire then asked the teleporter;

"Tell me, saviour, is there any way in which I can repay you?"

Kyd Wykkyd thought for a moment, then smiled.

**Titan's Tower**

"Robin, I don't know how to tell you this-"

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"Well, you know Starfire went missing for a day-"

"DID YOU FIND HER? TELL ME YOU FOUND HER!"

"Yeah, we found her. She's actually in her bedroom right now."

"Thank God! I was so worried, I-"

"Dude... I don't know how to break this to you. She... well... I dunno how to say this, so I'll let Raven here do it."

"Kyd Wykkyd shagged Starfire."

"...what?"

"I said, Kyd Wykkyd. The teleporting mute guy. He shagged. Had sex. Made love. With Starfire. The alien. Your crush which you never acted on."

"Kyd Wykkyd beat ya' to it."

"... **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Probably for the best. You'd barely last seven seconds with her."

**Author's Notes: Aw, poor Robin :P**

**Well, Starfire was saved from all those perverts. Doing the dirty was the least she could do to repay Kyd Wykkyd XD**

**This alternate ending was fun :)**


	5. Alternate Scenario

**Author's Notes: Another alternate scenario for Starfire's Dilemma. This time, the context gets a bit disturbing... You'll find out why when you read this 0_0**

**Let's go!**

**Brotherhood of Evil's Lair**

"_Attention. My comrades." _The Brain declared, his synthetic voice echoing around the hall, where all the gathered villains awaited this latest speech. _"I am pleased. To say. That we have. Successfully. Captured one. Of the Teen Titans."_

The villains all cheered at the prospect of one of the core Titans in their grasp.

But the question was-

"WHICH ONE?"

_"Villains. Of the Brotherhood. Of Evil." _The Brain drawled, Mallah, Rouge and Immortus standing by the jar-thing, as a wall behind the quartet opened, revealing a cell. _"I present. Our captive."_

Within this cell, tied up, gagged, helpless, was none other then the Titan, Starfire.

The alien was struggling pitifully against her bonds, mighty ropes designed to restrain her limbs in such her strength couldn't be used. Her arms were tied behind her back, the arms also tied to her torso. Her legs were also tied together by the ankles and the thighs, the rope joined both to each other and the rope around her arms, which all joined at a diamond-shape just below her chest, the bottom of this diamond from the ropes around her legs, which actually stretched in between her thighs, the sides of the diamond from the arm bonds and the top from two threads from her shoulders, in between her breasts.

Best of all, there was a ball gag in her mouth, the black strap wrapped round the lower part of her head.

In short, every villain with a Y chromosome just had their dreams come true.

The exotic, beautiful, sexy Starfire, in such a kinkily trapped position, her emerald eyes shining with fear, completely helpless.

The uproar was absolutely tremendous, all the males practically jumping for joy, shrieking with delight, the females looking very annoyed with their comrades antics.

Control Freak was struggling to plug up a monstrous nosebleed, Red X was cheering like no other, the males of the Hive Five were high-fiving each other in triumph, Dr Light was drooling, Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload discussing with each other cheerfully, Ding Dong Daddy was going "YEE-HA!"

In short, every male was thrilled.

Oh, greatest joys!

"Methinks zat ze villains are pleased." Mallah stated, the other two nodding in agreement, as the Brain watched this in amusement, before turning to face the whimpering alien.

_"You see. Starfire. Your fate. Lies in our hands. We may do to you. Whatever. We please."_

Starfire whimpered again, as the male villains started shouting:

Control Freak: "OMG! I gotta get a picture of this!"

Johnny Rancid: "Sick! This is totally awesome!"

Mammoth: "This is the best day of my life!"

Red X: "I love the Brotherhood!"

Punk Rocker: "SWEET!"

Billy Numerous: "This be the greatest thing ever!"

Hell, even Overload: _ "I will shock her world!"_

Rouge snorted in disgust. "Filthy males. I vould think sat zat ze girl deserves better zen zis pathetic bunch."

Starfire nodded in panicked agreement.

One of the villains, Punk Rocker heard this and instantly shouted in retaliation: "Shut up, Frenchie! That girl needs a real man like me!"

Rouge punched him unconscious: "Uncouth bastard."

The other villains, the female ones, were also shouting, though this was in anger at such disregard to a member of their gender:

"Shut up, you perverts! You all make me sick!"

"Geez, no wonder she fights you lot!"

"Dumb-asses!"

The males were about to retort, when the Brain interrupted all of them:

_"Fools. She is merely. Bait. For the other Titans."_

Every male groaned in unhappiness.

Control Freak: "C'mon! At least let me take her on a date or something!"

Red X: "A babe like that needs a real man! Like me!"

See-More: "At least lemme use my X-ray vision!"

Everyone else: "X-RAY VISION? GIVE IT HERE!"

The villains were instantly upon See-More, trying to get his helmet. The Cyclops was only saved by Kyd Wykkyd teleporting him to safety.

The quartet watched the bitching villains with annoyance.

"Idiots." Mallah grunted. "It does not take X-ray vision to know she's got one fine-ass body."

Brain stared at Mallah. "_Monsieur Mallah. I did not know. You had it. In you."_

"Screw those damn comics!" Mallah snapped. "I want this hot piece of alien ass in my room NOW!"

With that, much to every villain's shock, the gorilla stalked over to the bars, wrenched them apart, picked up the struggling alien, slung her over her shoulder and walked off with her, the alien pleading with her eyes for someone to rescue her, but no-one did anything as the ape walked through a random door.

No-one said anything.

Finally, the Brain broke the silence:

_"Holy Shit."_

**Later**

Starfire suddenly jolted awake, gasping in horror as sweat trickled down her body.

She had had the most awful of nightmares! She had been captured, flirted with, then carried off by an ape!

What horrors...

Noting she was in a nice warm bed, with grey covers (Perhaps she was at Titans East Tower?), she sighed and laid back, feeling a little woozy (Why did her lower region ache so annoyingly?)

"It was merely a dream." The Tamaranean sighed to herself. "Thank goodness. I had though that- Wait, why am I the naked?"

Her emerald eyes then looked to her left and she saw none other then Monsieur Mallah lying next to her, the ape looking pretty pleased with himself, smoking a cigarette.

Starfire stared at him, subconsciously bringing the covers up to hide herself.

Mallah noted her stare and said: "What? Everyone smokes ze cigarette after sex. It's basic stuff."

Starfire whimpered.

Robin was going to doing the pissing of himself... Again.

**Author's Notes: Oh, Mallah, you sly old dog, you :P**

**Poor Starfire XD**


	6. Alternate Scenario: Rescue

**Author's Notes: Today's alternate scenario involves no sex. **

**Instead, for those Robin fan-girls that read this story (By the way, I got nothing against him. He's just fun to annoy :P) Robin manages to get into the evil lair and begins his epic battle to save Starfire!**

**Will he succeed?**

**Read on to find out.**

**Brotherhood of Evil's Lair**

"_Attention. My comrades." _The Brain declared, his synthetic voice echoing around the hall, where all the gathered villains awaited this latest speech. _"I am pleased. To say. That we have. Successfully. Captured one. Of the Teen Titans."_

The villains all cheered at the prospect of one of the core Titans in their grasp.

But the question was-

"WHICH ONE?"

_"Villains. Of the Brotherhood. Of Evil." _The Brain drawled, Mallah, Rouge and Immortus standing by the jar-thing, as a wall behind the quartet opened, revealing a cell. _"I present. Our captive."_

Within this cell, tied up, gagged, helpless, was none other then the Titan, Starfire.

The alien was struggling pitifully against her bonds, mighty ropes designed to restrain her limbs in such her strength couldn't be used. Her arms were tied behind her back, the arms also tied to her torso. Her legs were also tied together by the ankles and the thighs, the rope joined both to each other and the rope around her arms, which all joined at a diamond-shape just below her chest, the bottom of this diamond from the ropes around her legs, which actually stretched in between her thighs, the sides of the diamond from the arm bonds and the top from two threads from her shoulders, in between her breasts.

Best of all, there was a ball gag in her mouth, the black strap wrapped round the lower part of her head.

In short, every villain with a Y chromosome just had their dreams come true.

The exotic, beautiful, sexy Starfire, in such a kinkily trapped position, her emerald eyes shining with fear, completely helpless.

The uproar was absolutely tremendous, all the males practically jumping for joy, shrieking with delight, the females looking very annoyed with their comrades antics.

Control Freak was struggling to plug up a monstrous nosebleed, Red X was cheering like no other, the males of the Hive Five were high-fiving each other in triumph, Dr Light was drooling, Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload discussing with each other cheerfully, Ding Dong Daddy was going "YEE-HA!"

In short, every male was thrilled.

Oh, greatest joys!

"Methinks zat ze villains are pleased." Mallah stated, the other two nodding in agreement, as the Brain watched this in amusement, before turning to face the whimpering alien.

_"You see. Starfire. Your fate. Lies in our hands. We may do to you. Whatever. We please."_

Starfire whimpered again, as the male villains started shouting:

Control Freak: "OMG! I gotta get a picture of this!"

Johnny Rancid: "Sick! This is totally awesome!"

Mammoth: "This is the best day of my life!"

Red X: "I love the Brotherhood!"

Punk Rocker: "SWEET!"

Billy Numerous: "This be the greatest thing ever!"

Hell, even Overload: _ "I will shock her world!"_

Rouge snorted in disgust. "Filthy males. I vould think sat zat ze girl deserves better zen zis pathetic bunch."

Starfire nodded in panicked agreement.

One of the villains, Punk Rocker heard this and instantly shouted in retaliation: "Shut up, Frenchie! That girl needs a real man like me!"

Rouge punched him unconscious: "Uncouth bastard."

The other villains, the female ones, were also shouting, though this was in anger at such disregard to a member of their gender:

"Shut up, you perverts! You all make me sick!"

"Geez, no wonder she fights you lot!"

"Dumb-asses!"

The males were about to retort, when the Brain interrupted all of them:

_"Fools. She is merely. Bait. For the other Titans."_

Every male groaned in unhappiness.

Control Freak: "C'mon! At least let me take her on a date or something!"

Red X: "A babe like that needs a real man! Like me!"

See-More: "At least lemme use my X-ray vision!"

Everyone else: "X-RAY VISION? GIVE IT HERE!"

The villains were instantly upon See-More, trying to get his helmet. The Cyclops was only saved by Kyd Wykkyd teleporting him to safety.

However, as the Brotherhood watched the villains fight, a massive explosion suddenly smashed through the nearby door.

Everyone looked at it in shock, as the smoke cleared to reveal-

ROBIN!

_"Well. It appears. That the King. Has arrived. To rescue. His Queen." _The Brain sneered, as every villain took on evil glares, each one eager to beat Robin's ass.

"Give Starfire back right now!" Robin snarled, raising his bo staff in one hand and a load of explosives in the other.

"_Who is going. To make us?" _Brain sneered.

"I am!"

"Just you, against all of them?" Rogue asked. "Even I think zat is overkill."

"The questions is-" Immortus said. "-How did you find our lair?"

Robin held up a pink pair of pants. "I followed her panty scent."

Each villain looked rather disturbed at this.

Suddenly, Starfire let out a muffled scream of pure rage, the kind of rage that would make big strong men cry like babies, and actually _snapped _every binding rope off her with nothing more then feminine power.

Tearing the ball gag out of her mouth, Starfire screamed:

"**_THOSE ARE MY SPECIAL PANTS! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?"_**

Robin gulped. "Er... I... needed them... for research?"

Starfire smashed through the cage like it was nothing and lunged for the nearest target in her rage- The Brain.

_"Monsieur Mallah. Save me." _The Brain said, just Starfire grabbed him and beat the shit out of him.

"Screw that! I'm getting out of here!" Mallah replied, before running away, Rogue and Immortus quickly following him.

Finished with owning the Brain, the pissed off alien jumped into the throng of villains-

It was absolute carnage. They didn't stand a single f***ing chance. Robin just about wet himself as he watched the one-woman massacre in front of him. Red X had his legs snapped in places that Robin didn't know existed. Malchior had been beaten to the ground by Cardiac, whom had been used as a blunt weapon. The Hive Five were currently knotted together in a painful pile. Warp was beaten with his own helmet. Cinderblock was in pieces, while Overload had been shorted out just by the raging alien spitting on him. Plasmus was currently stuffed down Control Freak's throat, Adonis had been torn apart (His armour, at least) and Atlas had been used to smash Katarou into the ground. The female villains had long since escaped, except for Kitten-

What Starfire did to Kitten was so horrifying, so disturbing, so _bloody, _Robin threw up.

Finally, when every villain was pulp, Starfire turned her anger onto Robin. Stalking towards the cowering Boy Wonder, she shrieked:

"**_YOU! YOU HAD THE NERVE TO STEAL MY MOST FAVOURITE OF PANTS! FOR NO OTHER PURPOSE OTHER THEN TO SATISFY YOUR SICK MALE DESIRES! WELL, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, ROBIN!-"_**

Starfire swept into a hug, beaming her massive smile:

"Thank you for attempting to rescue me! It was most heroic and kind!"

Robin mentally sighed in relief. I mean, seriously. He was RELIEVED. She wasn't going to murder him like she did those poor villains. Hell, that psychic guy had used as a dodge-ball!

What Robin didn't really expect, however, was when Starfire purred:

"On my planet, such a heroic attempt to rescue means that the rescuer has a strong desire for mating. And I feel most aroused after my attack. Shall we?"

And Robin, right there in the Brotherhood of Evil's secret lair, got the best reward anyone could ever give!

**Gotham City**

"HOLY CRAP!" Batman shouted.

"What is it, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I never thought it possible-" Batman replied. "-But Dick actually got to use his namesake! On a girl!"

"Amazing, sir."

**Author's Notes: Now you know why Robin left. Because Batman kept making fun of the fact he was too much of a tight-ass to score a chick.**

**Well, in your face, Batman! XD**

**Seriously though, don't ever steal Starfire's favourite panties. You could be a monstrous deity, but she'd rip you apart for it. So, never steal her pants. Or you will die.**

**Don't you just love Starfire? :D**


End file.
